The goal of bonding the same, similar or totally dissimilar layers of polymeric resin materials to provide a laminate product of reliable and durable performance poses a problem of materials engineering for which a practical and effective solution is often elusive. This is particularly true where a rigid thermoplastic resin layer is to be bonded to a thermoset resin layer. Even after relatively brief periods of service, contact adhesives frequently fail with consequent delamination of the component layers of the laminate article.
There is a need for a tie layer to adhere a fiber reinforced thermoplastic member with a fiber reinforced thermoset member. There is also a need for a tie layer that can be processed at the consolidation processing parameters of the thermoplastic member and the thermoset member.